The Forbidden
by HieisWoman
Summary: This is the first chapter in a saga I wanna do,it starts with hiei's parents waking up together and moves on from there.A YYHxHP crossover for now.Under editing! Art to this fic can be found at: hieiswoman . deviantart . com
1. Chapter 1

The Forbidden

Chapter One

Life wasn't exactly perfect but it had been the best for a certain special yokai. He was happy and wasn't ashamed to admit it. He was with the one he wanted to live with for the rest of his demon life. He had found that one person he would risk his life to see, and he had no plans what so ever to leave her side or let her go, even if their live was forbidden. He had found his soul mat and he was staying with her no matter what.

At this moment this unique yokai is nuzzled up against the body-pillow that belonged to his lover. He had won it the night before in a pillow fight he inhaled her minty fresh scent that had penetrated the cloth from its years of use. It was refreshing to him as the aroma filled his lungs. He slowly began to wake, the morning sun causing him to rub his face in annoyance. He drowsily opened his eyes, revealing crimson orbs to the blinding rays of the rising star.

He yawned as he sleepily lifted himself up so he was sitting up; causing the single blue comforter that covered him to slip off of him as he rose. He stretched his arms into the air flexing some vary well-toned muscles. He unconsciously shivered; his breath could be seen in foggy puffs before his face. The only thing besides the comforter that had kept him warm during the long night had been the body of his onna. The cold air was normal though, he was after all on The Floating Isle of the Koorime. The Koorime were a race that consisted of only females she had separated themselves from the world of men centuries ago. They were amazons who only knew men as evil impure beasts.

The yokai turned his head to look at his mate lying down next to him; she was still sleeping peacefully. He had a look of awe as he gazed upon her. She truly was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He lovingly brushed away some of her soft aqua-green hair covering her porcelain face. He brings his face near hers and affectionately caresses her small nose with his own; this makes her smile as she continues to sleep. Her long lashes brush against his as he rests his forehead on hers and stares, love struck, at the beautiful thing before him. Her lips full and slightly open, he was always tempted to taste them.

He slowly leaned in for a kiss, but stopped as there is a gentle knock at the door. It's one of his mate's handmaidens, Mia. She knocks again calling for Hina, his soul mate, to answer her calls.

"Me-lady, the elder is here to see you, I asked her to wait downstairs. Me-lady, are you awake? Lady Hina, please open the door." Hina grumbled at this, causing her mate to snicker at her drowsiness.

Hina, come now. You don't want to make the old hags suspicious." He whispered into her ear, shi giggled as his husky voice tickled her ear.

"Coming, tell her I'll be down in a few minutes, I need to get ready." She called to Mia as she slumped out of bed. Her legs weren't fully awake and she clumsily stood up, her lover snickering at her as he tried to help. He was already fully clothed, completely opposite to how he was a few moments ago.

"Hiei, you should go, we don't want to be caught together." She whispered and he nodded. But before he disappeared, he gave her a quick peck on her nose, and then zeroed in on her earlobe and nibbled on it for a moment before he whispered two words in a luscious voice.

"Be good." Then left with the only evidence that he hadn't just vanished into thin air being an open window and a pair of curtains swaying in the frosty breeze.

It was unthinkable for a man to be on the island, what would the elders say, or better yet do, if they found out that she had fallen for one and slept with him. Her mate knew that if she was ever seen with him she would be severely punished and he would most likely be executed. He was. And would always be her soul mate, No matter what others said or did, and she didn't want to lose him.

She swiftly went to the window and shut it. She then slipped into one of her kimonos and went to the door to let Mia in. she could have sworn that she could hear her moving around on the other side of the door. When she opened the door sure enough Mia was there, fiddling around with her pale fingers. Mia said that the elder didn't want to see her unless Hina was with her. Hina sighed heavily at this and walked ahead of Mia to the stairs.

Before she even took her step down the stairs, she was heaved over, and as she fell she turned to take hold of Mia's hand for help. Only to find Mia with a devious grin plastered on her face, twiddling the fingers on the hand that had pushed her in a 'good bye' manner. Hina's head came in contact with the wall of the turning steps and she was out cold. She didn't even know she fell sown a whole other flight of stairs before she stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

The Forbidden

Chapter Two

She had a hard time believing that Mia, one of her closest friends had just pushed her to what could have been her death. She wondered, was she dead? Her question was answered when she became conscious. Hina was lying on her living room floor. Her head was throbbing and her vision was blurry. Bit she could still make out two silhouettes standing in front of the window. One was tall and lean while the other she recognized as Mia. The tall figure was strangling Mia by the caller.

Hina shot up shot up from where she had been laying and groaned at the sudden rush to her head. The two looked at her and Mia cursed about her being like a cockroach. The tall figure let out a relieved sigh and slugged Mia in the gut making her gasp and then pass out. The mysterious figure let Mia fall gracelessly to the floor with a thud and then cautiously stalked to where Hina was sitting up still grasping her head.

She jumped when she realized that the figure was right in front of her with its hand on her knee. It was a man. He had long black hair with a patch of red a bit above his left ear. His eyes were harder for her to make out, but from what she could see in the unlit room, they looked a bright gray. His gentle face and eyes were full of concern.

"Who are you and what just happened?" Hina asked with a shaky voice. The man sighed at this, stood up, and then started to pace the room, pondering. Making Hina tense when he stopped and sighed again.

"My name is Kakos. Why I am here is unimportant, think of me as somewhat as a guardian to you and your mate. Mia here is one of my enemies. While I am here to protect you, she is here for just the opposite." He nodded his head in Mia's direction; she was still out cold.

"Why?" Was all she could muster to ask.

"Your children." Hina went wide-eyed at his response and then put her hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry they're fine." He smiled kindly.

"They?" Hina gasped.

"Twins." His smile brightened and a look of congratulations shone on his face. It was then that she got a good look at his eyes, and realized he was blind. They were unfocused and yet he was looking at her. He seemed to notice this and stood up, uncomfortable with her sympathy.

"Why did she want to kill me and my children?" She asked now realizing she and her babies were in danger. Kakos paused for a moment then answered,

"Hiei, your mate, is a vary special being, he doesn't know it himself, but he is. His children will be of rare bloodline just as he. Some, as you have seen, don't want them to be born. They were once of that same bloodline but have become impure through bloodlust and hate. Your kind and a few others also have the same bloodline and have not crossed that path." He explained.

"We have the same bloodline, your talking about that legend, aren't you? The one about the angels falling from heaven." She exclaimed.

"Not 'legend' lady Hina, history. It is true that you are descended from angels, but your line was not of the Fallen. Your line was of the Cursed, angels stripped of their wings and power. Your mate however is not. He descends directly from the Fallen. When your two lines separated after the fall they never met again, till now." He paused as Hina took this all in. he knew it didn't matter what she caught onto or not, he had already said too much, he would have to take the memory away anyway.

"So are you one of the Fallen or the Cursed?" the question caught him off guard.

"Neither, I am one of three unique guardians." He stated not sure on how to answer.

"So you're an angel? Our guardian angel." He couldn't take it any more, if she said any more he would not have the will to take her memory. So he kneeled in front of her and placed his hand on her forehead.

"I am honored, to watch over those with beautiful hearts." With that Hina saw a flash of white light. But before she lost consciousness she smiled and said,

"Thank you." Kakos smiled as well. The Koorime were a paranoid bunch, but this woman before him was so much more. She had opened her mind and heart to change; she was a free spirit.

"Kakos!" It was Mia she had become conscious.

"Your kind is full of shit. You only tell them one side, and never explain why it is we were banished in the first place." She panted as she stood up grasping her stomach where he had struck her. Kakos bowed his head depression radiating off of him. He had learnt something right now he wished he had not. So before soaking in the knowledge he quickly teleported behind Mia and put one hand against her fore head and the other on her chin.

"Forgive me." Then he snapped her neck. The corps went limp and he lifted it, and with some unknown power the body began to dissipate. Today he had saved one waiting mother, but had slain another.


	3. Chapter 3

The Forbidden

Chapter Three

Hina woke with a start, she was back in her bed on the upper floor of her home. Out of reflex her hand went to her stomach. She sat there for a minute, trying to remember her dream, she thought, had it been a dream? She let out a disparaged sigh and got out of bed. She was getting dressed when there was a knock at her door. She flinched, I bit of the memory came back in a half second flash.

"Hina! Hina! Get out of bed you lazy woman!" It was Rui her best friend since childhood.

"Coming! You impatient snow storm!" she shouted back with a smile now on her face.

"We're already late! Did you forget what today was!?" Rui sounded annoyed on the other side of the door. Hina had finished getting dressed and swung opened the door, catching Rui off guard and startling her a bit.

"Yes, now what is today?" Rui sighed, and grabbed her hand dragging her off as she explained what it was Hina had forgotten.

"Today's the ceremony of Kasson's." Hina's eyes widened and she stopped dead in her tracks. The Kasson ceremony is when the elders see if any of the women on the isle have a child waiting. It happened every hundred years; a random group of Koorime will become impregnated with one child. There will be thirty women in all, no more no less.

Hina began to become panicked and she didn't know why. Rui noticed this and asked her what was wrong. Hina told her what she remembered about her dream, leaving out Hiei. She began to wonder why it was she remembered Hiei saying goodbye to her, he had been with her last night, she must have slept in when he left and sensed it.

"Well that's impossible, you know every Koorime is blessed with only one child. But if you do have twins I'll love them both the same." Rui smiled, and Hina hugged her.

"Promise?" Rui nodded, her head still on Hina's shoulder and then pulled away sharply.

"We're going to be so late! Enough with the chatting, and let's see if I'm going to be aunt Rui in the future!" with that she grabbed Hina's hand again and ran off.

Meanwhile Hiei had been making his way home to one of the only stable kingdoms in the Makai where he was the second male heir to the throne of the fire yokai. As Hiei took a break from his long jurney home, he had already been traveling for five days, he planned to stop in a small town to rest and stock up on supplies, and staying at he inn there for the sixth and seventh day. Then on the eighth day he planned to make the rest of the way home nonstop, it would take him another five days.

When he finally arrived at the town everything in it was dull and gray. He suddenly felt kind of depressed just looking at the state the town was in. He had gotten to the main street he cold see that the town was an exact reflection of the townspeople; dull, gray, and saddening. But as he passed one of the open window bars he caught a set of eyes upon him, silver ones, rare even for demons. But as he glanced and was about to take a double-take on who they belonged to the set of sterling eyes were gone, and empty seat taking making him wonder. He looked around to see if by any chance he would spot them again. No luck.

Pushing away the eerie feeling of being watched he set out to search for an inn. It didn't take him to long to find one, the town was on the way to many other towns and cities, and yet it was still so dull. What had caused this town to become so dead? He planned to find out during his stay. It didn't take long. Just by looking around for half a day he had figured it out. There were royal gaurds at every street corner and every four out of five people were sick, starving, or old. As he passed the people he could feel a pulling in his gut telling him to help, gut his brain told him not to interfere.

It would turn into a war in-between kingdom, and that would put the people in a situation far worse. Only two days, only two days, he told himself. He continued walking his eyes to the ground so as not to see the suffering. He curded himself for not paying attention when he walked into one of the guards, to his luck, three times his size. Hiei, not feeling the least bit intimidated, grinned and bowed his head in a friendly excuse me. The guard took this as Hiei being a weak kiss ass traveler that wouldn't be missed, so he grabbed Hiei by the collar and hoisted him up to his face. Hiei yelped, he had already been walking away when the guard had snatched him by the back of his collar to pull him back, half choking poor Hiei. But Hiei continued to play stupid weak person as the guard dragged him off to the palace, grumbling something about assaulting a royal guard.

On the way to the palace, the guard dragged Hiei through a lush and green garden he recognized. This was the Anima kingdom. He quickly thought up a plan and snatched a full red rose, pulled up his hood and collar of his cloak, shrouding his face in shadow. When they entered the hall he let his feet brag, making the soles of his boots screech against the slick marble. He couldn't help it, he remembered he had done it here once before.

The guard let out a gruff of a laugh, he thought Hiei was resisting. When the two arrived at the throne room, the large guard literally tossed his captive across the path leading to the throne. Hiei let him and for fun landed on his ass. On the throne was not who he expected, it was Mito, his friend from his childhood, and former prince of the kingdom. Next to Mito was his younger sister, Shinta. Mito was vary protective of her. Behind the two was a tall hooded figure, he presumed was their adviser.

Hiei sat looking at them for a while, wondering what he had missed in the many years he had not visited them. The two noticed this and Mito grunted making Hiei hastily stand up and let the guard state the case, exaggerating and lying half a dozen times. Mito, not knowing who the cloaked figure was, asked Hiei to tell his side of the story. Hiei bowed gracefully then fissioned out of sight and next to Shinta. She gasped and blushed as he gave her a peck on the cheek and handed her the rose. This caught everyone's attention to her flushed face.

Mito growled and shot up, when Hiei fissioned back to his spot in front of them. Shinta had her hand to the cheek he had kissed, Mito caught this and angrily tackled Hiei, sending them both rolling to the ground. Hiei began to laugh, not able to keep it under control as they continued to wrestle, or better yet one was trying to kill while the other was playing a game. Hiei was much stronger than Mito but he still let them roll around pulling at each other's arms and legs to get the upper hand.

Hiei let this go on for about five minutes before he let the furious Mito take the win. Mito thought he had won and grinned in triumph, when Hiei saw this he smirked and quickly shifted them both so Mito was laying on his stomach and Hiei was sitting on his back with his arms and legs crossed. Hiei then got up after Mito stopped struggling, and let out a frustrated sigh. He held out hand to Mito, who was confused, then Hiei, still laughing tool off the hood and lowered his collar revealing himself to his old friend.


	4. Chapter 4

The Forbidden

Chapter Four

It took Mito a while to realize who Hiei was; when he finally did he took Hiei's hand with a smirk. Once Hiei was in his grasp he pulled him so he would fall on him. He then used his legs to kick Hiei over him and onto his back.

"Hiei you little shit!" Mito proclaimed as he stood up and grinned at the still laughing man on the floor.

"It's good to see you again." Mito continued, helping Hiei up. The guard was confused as Shinta hopped off of her throne and tackled Hiei back onto the ground, hugging him.

"Hiei! It has been too long!" she squealed in joy. Hiei rubbed the ears perched on top of her head. They were both truly glad to see their only childhood friend; it was obvious in their expression and the vigorous wagging of their foxy tails. They exchanged greetings and began to talk about their lives so far. Hiei had said he was on his way home from visiting a close friend, lying to protect his mate. Mito and Shinta told him that their parents had died not too long ago and that they were now in charge of the kingdom. The hidden man in the hood fidgeted and then left the room at this, making Hiei suspicious.

After a minor scolding from Shinta, the guard left, sent to cancel Hiei's stay at the inn, mumbling about princes from other kingdoms that don't state who they are. They let Hiei stay in one of their many rooms in the abundant palace. He asked them not to make a scene about him being there, he didn't want his parents to know where he was. He had left without telling them.

Mito and Shinta had left him in his room saying they had some important business to attend to. They had said that he was free to anything in the palace and to make himself at home. It was growing dark now and he wanted to discuss the state that the town surrounding the palace was in, so he left his room in search of the two siblings. As he walked the halls he remembered how big this place used to seem when he was smaller.

He was walking down a hallway when he heard a voice in one of the nearby rooms. The door was ajar, so he peeked inside. I was the cloaked figure he was standing in front of the fireplace where a fire was raging. It was strange though because the cloaked figure was shivering. Then Hiei quirked a brow as he heard the figure apologizing to the fire.

"Master I'm sorry, forgive me, I beg of you. Give me another chance I will not fail again, I swear it." The figure then knelt down and bowed his head, it was then that Hiei saw it; there was a face in the fire.

"I need more animal demons, for the potion to work! You fool! Bring me those danm foxes they are the only ones I need now!" boomed the fire. The face was long, with narrow cold eyes, just by looking at it Hiei could tell that he was an evil being. The cloaked figure whimpered as a snake emerged from the fire and came to him.

"This is you final chance, if you wish to live." The snake hissed and wrapped itself around the figure's neck.

"Yes master!" the figure wheezed as the snake tightened itself. With that the fire suddenly went out and the snake disappeared. Gasping for air the figure stood up and walked to the other side of the room where Hiei couldn't see him. He reemerged with a dagger at hand, he was walking toward the door, Hiei didn't want to be caught spying. So he leaped up and hid himself in a dark corner, like a ninja. The figure left the room and hid the dagger in his robe. Hiei followed in silence. Hiei recognized the path; they were headed to his room.

"Blasted! Where is that danm demon!?" He cursed as he saw the room was empty. Hiei took this opportunity to pop out of nowhere.

"You mean this danm demon right?" Hiei said pointing to him self as the figure turned to leave the room. Hiei was blocking his way out.

"S-sir?!" the figure stammered, and came up with a lie,

"I was sent by their majesties to show you the way to dinner." He then bowed in respect.

"fine." Hiei was gonna play along and learn more about this man.

"You lead the way." Hiei stepped aside to let him pass. He didn't trust this, hell he didn't even know what he was, his energy signal was so different.

They made their way to the dinning room and Hiei saw that he had not lied, he had been sent to get him for dinner. Mito and Shinta were already at the large table.

"Hiei, what took you so long. Gregory what happened?" the figure told them he had some trouble looking for prince Hiei's room. He bowed in apology, then left the room. Hiei sat down staring at the door that Gregory left through.

"Hiei what's wrong?" Shinta asked, noticing that Hiei was tense.

"Who is that man?" he asked not even hiding his distrust.

"He's Gregory, he saved Shinta from a group of bandits on one of her outings not too long ago, he was homeless and had nothing so we offered him a job here. Mother and father approved of him." Mito answered as he cut the meat on his plate.

"He's always made me uneasy. I've seen him talk to himself." Shinta added. Hiei looked at the plate in front of him and frowned.

"Who made this?" He asked stopping Mito from eating the piece of meat on his fork.

"Gregory why?" With that said Hiei, told him what he saw, whispering so that Gregory wouldn't here. Hiei could sense him nearby, and could tell he was listening in.

"Gregory!" Shinta called out. He soon came in and looked vary nervious.

"Hiei here, is telling us that you showed disrespect towards him." Hiei nodded at this and smirked at his surprised look.

"Forgive me. I was searching all of the palace for him and was frustrated." He bowed yet again. Hiei nodded, and told Gregory to sit down and join them for dinner. He seemed surprised at this, and kindly refused but Hiei insisted.

"So Greg, I can call you that right?" Hiei started, he nodded.

"Tell me about yourself." He continued. Gregory shook his head.

"I don't remember my life before I saved the princess."

"Tell me about the face in the fire then." The question came out casually and caught Gregory of guard.

"Go on tell him." Mito stated at the now frozen Gregory.

"I don't think he wants to talk." Shinta's once kind voice became cold and hard.

"He is my master." Gregory said looking out the window, it was getting darker.

"Oh is that so. Did you kill the king and queen?" Hiei's question made the two Kitsunes look at him in shock, they still hadn't thought of that.

"Yes. I poisoned their food." Mito growled at this and went for Gregory's neck but was stopped by Hiei. Mito glared at Hiei as he continued to ask questions.

"Why are you here?" Gregory didn't answer, Hiei asked again this time yelling. Silence. Hiei tackled Gregory and ripped of his hood, showing a pale black haired man with brown eyes.

"What are you?" Hiei seethed.

"He's human." Shinta answered. Gregory laughed, and then corrected her as his hair grew and began to cover his face and body.

"I'm a werewolf." Hiei let go and watched as the man turned to beast.

"I've heard of them but this is the first time I've seen one." Hiei stated.

"Their human during the day and transform at night."

"I don't care. He's dead!" Mito was about to throw himself at Gregory. But was stopped by Hiei who shook his head.

"Who is your master? Your going to kill us any way. At least let us die knowing who was responsible." Gregory laughed, but it sounded more like barking in his transformed state.

"Salazar Slytherin."


	5. Chapter 5

The Forbidden

Chapter Five

Back with Hina, five days ago.

"Hina calm down." Rui whispered. They were about to start the Kasson ceremony. They were holding hands, just as all of the other Koorime were, which were about sixty. So today half of the Koorime population would be told they were carrying the future generation of their race. The ceremony would start once all of the Koorime were in a circle formation around a tall crystal.

"Hina your hands are sweating. Now you're making me nervous." Rui protested as she whipped her hand on her kimono. Hina's eyes were glued to the crystal, this was her first time here and she had no idea how the ceremony would go. The dream she had had was still worrying her, and was filling her thoughts.

"The events that will happen today have not been done in a hundred years! Today we Koorime will be told which of us were blessed last night with the future!" It was the eldest of the Koorime, her voice booming and echoing off of the ice that surrounded them. Hina flinched, startled, she had not noticed that the elder had come.

"Now the ceremony will begin exactly at noon, when the sun is directly above us! Any minute now, thirty of us will find out that we hold the future of our race in our wombs!" The elder held her hands out and looked up to the sky; the slow moving clouds blocked the sun. It began to snow, then a beam of light pierced through and created a vortex of circling clouds, and the falling snow swirled around the crystal. The light struck the center of the crystal and a great light exploded outward.

"It begins!" Called out the elder, her hands touched the crystal and another surge of light burst out. The snow was more furious now, and then just as the storm had begun it had ended. The Koorime were silent, there faces to the sky. The beam dulled until it was just the normal sunlight. The clouds returned to normal.

Thirty glowing snowflakes could be seen drifting from the sky. They fell and landed on the foreheads of the chosen. Hina was not one of them. The island returned to normal and everyone was silent. Then just as they had thought it was over a single beam of light struck Hina. A small whirlwind of snow surrounded her and two lights swirled and shined from her midsection. One was blue and the other was red. The light dulled again and all was silent.

"What does this mean?" asked a random Koorime, breaking the silence. The elder seemed confused as well. Then she began to approach Hina, who was shaking in shock and nervousness. The elder looked her up and down, with a frown.

"Hina, do you know what this means?" She asked, and Hina shook her head.

"Come with me." She grabbed Hina's wrist and yanked her away, leaving behind a very worried Rui. The elder seemed furious, as they left the courtyard with the crystal and left for the temple. The other elders followed in suit.

They arrived and had Hina sit down. They surrounded her in a circle and began to interrogate her. The first few questions were harmless and she answered easily. Who was her mother, how old she was, where she lived, but then they asked her if she had seen any men recently.

"Yes, it was when I was sent down to the surface to retrieve an herb for one of our sick."

"Did you interact with this man?"

"Yes, he had asked for my help."

"Did you give it to him?"

"Yes"

"What is it he needed?"

"He was wounded. I healed him."

"What is it that brought you to do this?" Hina shrugged.

"He needed help."

"How long ago was this?"

"A year or so ago."

"Did he seem interested in the Koorime, or in you?"

"No, after he asked for help he had become unconscious, I healed him, then left for home. I do not even know, or care, weather or not he survived." Hina made her voice cold and uncaring.

"I healed him so his blood would not attract attention to other demons, and lead them to me. Now do you know what it is that had happened to me at the ceremony?" She asked now sounding worried. The elders were silent, trying to read weather or not she was lying. The good thing was that she had gotten some very good advice from Hiei on how to lie. Believe every word that comes out of your mouth, and don't even think twice about it, and that's exactly what she was doing now.

"No, we do not know what it meant, but we will be keeping an eye on you and your pregnancy, we hope it is a good omen that you are having twins."

"I'm having twins?! But that's impossible! Koorime are blessed with only one child! What should I do?" Hina shot up and began to act panicked. The elders looked worried at this and kindly asked her to calm down.

"Do you think it's because I met a man last year?"

"No, if you had done anything you would have become impregnated along time ago." They reassured her.

"Anything? Like what? I did touch his wounds." Hina continued, making them doubt anything they had before.

"A grotesque thing that you needn't worry about. Now you should prepare your home and friends for your children. Congratulations." And with that they practically pushed her and her questions out of the temple. She knew questions about males and mating made the elders uneasy. To make her predicament seem truer she paced outside the temple doors where they could see her. After a while they shooed her away and she made her way home.

"Hina! What happened?" It was Rui she must have waited at her house, because she was the first thing Hina saw when she opened the door to her home.

"I'm having twins!" she squealed and jumped up and down. Rui couldn't help but join in. After they had calmed down she asked what it was the elders had said.

"They said it was probably a good omen."

"Oh Hina I'm so jealous! I wanted a baby! But you're having two! Can I have whichever one comes out first?" She said this only half joking. Hina said only if she helped with the birthing and lived with her.

"Really!? I was only… really!?" She couldn't seem to get it.

"Yes Rui, I will share. I've seen others with only one child and they could barely keep up with their little girls. What am I to do with two!?" Hina laughed, but then remembered something. Hiei. Were these truly a god sent omen or was he the father.


End file.
